nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lexus LFA
The Lexus LFA is a two seater supercar manufactured by Lexus. It is the second model to be introduced in Lexus' F Performance series after the Lexus IS-F and the first model of the LF line. LFA is the first supercar Lexus has ever made and is the final product of the P280 supercar project. It boasts a 72 degree bank angle 4.8 Litre V10 that produces 552bhp, which allows a top speed of 202 mph (325 km/h). The engine was co-developed with Yamaha, who also worked on the 1JZ-GTE straight-six. The Lexus LFA introduced a new digital speedometer design which changes colours depending on RPMs. The speedometer is now applied on new Lexus lineups. Only 500 were ever built. ''Need for Speed: World'' The LFA was made available in Need for Speed: World on January 17, 2012 as a tier 3 vehicle. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as an A class vehicle. It accelerates faster than the Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 and Lotus Evora but lacks a powerful nitrous boost. Corners can be exited very quickly due to great traction and agile handling. Players can use the LFA in all varieties of race events in the game successfully. It is very competitive in race tracks with numerous low-speed corners and hairpin turns. White The White style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on January 17, 2012. Red The Red style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs . It was made available on August 21, 2012. The Beast '12 The Beast '12 style is a holiday themed car that costs . It was released on February 7, 2012 as part of the Valentine's event. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, a selection of aftermarket parts, and a female driver. Spring Hare The Spring Hare style is a holiday themed car that costs . It was released on March 26, 2013 following the 14th "Spot the Devs" event that took place during the Easter event. It is fitted with tuned quality performance parts from various manufacturers, 2-star Skill Mods, and various aftermarket parts. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The LFA appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern B class car that costs $250,000, has a handling rating of 3.12, and performance index of 1100 with a 60-0 mph time of 3 seconds. In the game, the player is restricted to drive the Lexus LFA in two events; the Shanghai Yan'an Road Circuit Eliminator event and Hot Lap Gauntlet event of Riviera Port Boucle. ''Speedhunters'' The Speedhunters edition LFA is included with the downloadable Speedhunters Pack. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The LFA appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a tier 4 car included with the Supercar Pack, and can be modified with a body kit. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The LFA appears in ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) as an exotic class vehicle that was revealed during a gameplay demo at EA's 2012 Gamescom conference. It is unlocked in single player upon defeating Most Wanted racer #7, and is unlocked in multiplayer upon reaching SpeedLevel 8. With acceleration that is up to par with the Ford GT and the Audi R8 GT Spyder, it is considered as one of the slowest Exotic cars. It can keep up with the fastest Sports class cars and competitive cars from other classes. It can be easily controlled, but feels sluggish through tight and sharp corners. It might require modifications to compete against more powerful cars from the Most Wanted list. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) The LFA appears in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) iOS and Android releases as the #4 Most Wanted vehicle. The vehicle is under the alias of "HONEY" and can only be purchased after winning the event - Sweet Wheels. It is available for $175,000 and posesses the lowest acceleration and handling stats out of all exotic class cars. ''Need for Speed: Rivals'' The LFA appears in Need for Speed: Rivals as an RCPD unit. RCPD - Patrol The patrol specification of the LFA is unlocked upon completing the rank 9 assignment - "The Sidelines". RCPD - Undercover The undercover specification of the LFA is unlocked upon completing the rank 9 assignment - "Our Pride Stolen". RCPD - Enforcer The enforcer specification of the LFA is unlocked upon completing the rank 9 assignment - "Our Hands Tied". Gallery NFSW_Lexus_LFA_White.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (White) NFSW_Lexus_LFA_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) NFSW_Lexus_LFA_Beast.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (The Beast '12) NFSW_Lexus_LFA_Spring_Hare.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Spring Hare) NFSS2ULFA.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2ULFAWorks.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) NFSS2ULFASpeedhunters.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Speedhunters) File:TheRun-image133754.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Supercar Pack) MW2012LFA.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) Need for Speed Most Wanted (2012) - Lexus LFA|''Need for Speed: Most Wante''d (2012) (Most Wanted Cinematic) Lexus LFA (Mobile).jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) NFSMW2012MobileLexusLFA7.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile - HONEY) NFSRE3LFA.jpg|''Need for Speed: Rivals'' (E3 Trailer) NFSRLFAFront.jpg|''Need for Speed: Rivals'' (RCPD - Enforcer) Category:Speedhunters Pack Cars Category:Supercar Pack Cars Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Rivals